1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of display booths which may be readily disassembled and reassembled, with the display booth components forming a crating enclosure for booth shipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Collapsible display booths are known to the art. The desirability for such booths becomes apparent for exhibitors who have display requirements which are temporary in nature and require movement between display locations. The costs of erecting display structures from raw materials and disposing of such structures after a relatively brief display period are prohibitive. Yet, due to the unavailability of an adequate collapsible and transportable display unit, common practice in the industry today is to suffer such expenses.